


O is for "An Occasional Opportunity"

by Topazowlet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazowlet/pseuds/Topazowlet
Summary: Jack and Daniel discuss the merits (or otherwise) of keeping the Quantum Mirror





	O is for "An Occasional Opportunity"

Daniel sat down next to Jack on the roof, unwanted beer in hand. He was very unsettled by the events concerning the quantum mirror and was in desperate need of some reassurance; he also knew that Jack was disconcerted by the events, especially the married to Dr Samantha Carter bit. That had to be distressing as Jack had confided in Daniel that, although he was very fond of his 2IC and she was a great woman, he had no desire to become involved with her, USAF regs notwithstanding.

They sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts until Jack bumped Daniel’s shoulder.

“Penny for them,” Jack asked.

“They’re not worth even that,” replied Daniel. “I was only thinking about the mirror and how useful it might be occasionally to gather intel.  I know, I know,” he said as Jack tried to interrupt. “It’s not a safe thing to use for that; we could get into all sorts of trouble but just think of all the places we could go and all the info we could exchange. We wouldn’t have to do it regularly but it is such an opportunity even if only used occasionally.” Daniel sighed; he knew what Jack’s retort would be.

Jack sighed too, knowing that Daniel’s curiosity and desire to help all and sundry was the reason he was musing over this. Unfortunately, Daniel’s insatiable inquisitiveness was about to be quashed as Hammond had ordered the quantum mirror destroyed and Jack wholeheartedly agreed.

“Daniel,” he began, slowly. Daniel tucked a leg under him as he scooted round on the floor of the roof to face Jack full on.

“Yes Jack?”

“You know we can’t use the mirror like that, dontcha?”

“Yes, Jack, but just think of ….” Jack stopped him with an “Ahht” and a finger held up.

“Daniel, we can’t, it’s far too dangerous. What if we went to an earth that was in the middle of a Goa’uld invasion and we couldn’t get back. Apart from the cascade whatsits, we could be killed, captured, tortured, you name it so the whole venture would be not only a complete waste of time but also a dreadful loss to the SGC.”

“I know, Jack, but we could gain info to help us in our fight against the Goa’uld!” Daniel was showing too many signs of enthusiasm and excitement over the whole idea. Jack took hold of him by the shoulders.

“Daniel, look at me. Who opened the gate?”

“I did,” Daniel mumbled.

“Who’s the most important person in the SGC?” Daniel hesitated and did a double take.

“Why, you of course, and Sam and Teal’c and General Hammond – I could go on.”

“Ah, but you missed one, YOU!”

“Jack, I’m not important. Anyone similarly qualified could do my job!” Daniel frowned at Jack.

“But that’s where we find the stumbling block, Daniel. There is no-one else as qualified to do this job as you, is there? Name me one professor who could speak and translate 23 plus languages, act as a diplomat to alien worlds, run as fast as you do and work 20 hours a day and still come up bouncing!”

“Um, Robert?”

“What, Rothman? Come on Daniel, he’s an intelligent guy but diplomat he is not! Think again.” Daniel thought and, five minutes later, he conceded that there was no-one else that he knew.

“So, what have we learned today, Space Monkey?”

“No mirror, not even as an occasional opportunity and that I’m quite important to the SGC.” Jack sat back, letting go of Daniel’s shoulders before he started shaking him as he started to make what he hoped would be his final points.

“No, no quite, substitute very. I fact, you opened the gate, you do most of the negotiations, you do a huge proportion of the translating and I’m seeing Hammond tomorrow about getting you some more staff and you are irreplaceable. That’s why were are not using the mirror again. Comprendez?” Daniel sighed yet again; he was doing that a lot this evening but he understood where Jack and General Hammond were coming from.

“OK, Jack, I concede this one. Do you mean it about getting me some more staff, I sure could do with a bit more help. Can I come with you to see the General in the morning? I can give him some suggestions.” Jack smiled.

“Yes, Daniel, we’ll go see Hammond first thing tomorrow. Now, drink your beer.” Daniel looked at Jack askance.

“What beer?”

“Well, you had a bottle in your hand a minute ago.”

“Didn’t.”

“Did.”

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did.”

“Jack, I think I’d know …” He trailed off and followed Jack to the railing on the roof edge.

“There it is!” Jack pointed to a smashed bottle in his yard. “I’ll go get you some wine!”


End file.
